Three's A Crowd
by Team Schadenfreude
Summary: The encounters between the Gakuen Alice characters and people outside not only the school gates, but outside their universe, three sentences apiece. Rated T for possible language.
1. Chapter 1

**1.** Gakuen Alice / Cardcaptor Sakura

Tsubasa backed away against the wall and stared as a bright ball emerged from the ornate book. It congealed into a tiny, four-legged creature with wings.

"Tsubasa Andou, you are the next Cardcaptor!"

_November Romeo._


	2. Chapter 2

**2. **Gakuen Alice / Prince of Tennis

Ryoma Echizen growled, "For the last time, it is not a Tennis Alice!"

Mr. Narumi clicked his tongue. "Then how do you explain the Tezuka zone?"

"Nobody could explain the Tezuka zone!" he practically exploded.

_November Romeo._


	3. Chapter 3

**3. **Gakuen Alice/ Haruhi Suzumiya.

"I'm an esper," the grinning Itsuki spoke.

"Yep, and I can breathe fire," came Natsume's sarcastic reply.

"Well then, I think I could use your help killing those celestials, since you're the idiot that decided to irritate Miss Suzumiya with your caustic wit, or so I've heard."

_QuietEclipse._


	4. Chapter 4

**4. **Gakuen Alice / Shugo Chara!

Koko questioningly stared at the lump on his bed, to which he had woken up to.

It was a pale blue egg.

He couldn't recall a single time when laying eggs in your sleep was talked about in Physical Education class.

_Autumn Win-Dow._


	5. Chapter 5

**5. **Gakuen Alice/ Yakitate! Ja-Pan!

"He has the Solar Hands!"

"Nope, it's just a Fire Alice."

"Yukino, I think we've found a rival for Azuma!"

_QuietEclipse._


	6. Chapter 6

**6. **Gakuen Alice / GOSICK

"My fountain of wisdom tells me that Alice Academy will be sent into an unexplainable chaos." Victorique eerily murmured before blowing on her bubble pipe.

"...That's a cool bubble pipe."

_Autumn Win-Dow._


	7. Chapter 7

**7. **Gakuen Alice/ Ookiku Furikabutte.

"Careful, Ren. This team looks like it has strong batters."

As the Alice Academy team hit homerun after homerun off Ren with Hotaru's special bat, even Tajima pissed his pants.

_QuietEclipse._


	8. Chapter 8

**8. **Gakuen Alice/ Gundam Seed.

"Strike Gundam, launching!"

"Target is a flying blonde boy!"

"What?"

_QuietEclipse._


	9. Chapter 9

**9. **Gakuen Alice / K-On!

Yui's eyes held a familiar sparkle, and the rest of the Light Music club knew that her next poor victim was in trouble.

"Do you prefer striped socks or spotted socks?!" Yui blurted enthusiastically, and Tono wondered if his Amplification Alice worked on idiots as well as other Alices.

_Autumn Win-Dow._


	10. Chapter 10

**10. **Gakuen Alice/ The Avengers.

"We have Persona!"

"We have a Hulk."

"Oh shit, run!"

_QuietEclipse._


	11. Chapter 11

**11. **Gakuen Alice / Lucky Star

"Hey Mikan, do you eat a chocolate cornet from the top or the bottom?"

"...But which side is the top?"

Kagami never expected to encounter a person equally as stupid as Konata to the point that the cornet conversation would emerge once again.

_Autumn Win-Dow._


	12. Chapter 12

**12. **Gakuen Alice/ Gunslinger Girl.

"Henrietta, they're unarmed civvies! Give them a pass."

That was the last thing Henrietta heard from her handler Jose, as a fireball incinerated the pair the moment the strike team turned the corner, leaving nothing but a slightly scorched P90 as a remnant of the two.

_QuietEclipse._


	13. Chapter 13

**13. **Gakuen Alice/ Cardcaptor Sakura.

"Kero, meet Piyo."

"She's yellow and OH MY GOD SHE'S HUGE HELP-"

Sakura and Mikan could only laugh as they watched the chick squash the poor guardian.

_QuietEclipse._


	14. Chapter 14

**14. **Gakuen Alice / Puella Magi Madoka Magica

Mikan and Madoka glanced between the two stoic females. Meanwhile, Hotaru and Homura were having a merciless staring contest.

The bystanders noticed one difference between the two- Homura was the one who had the ability to freeze embarrassing moments in order to take a snapshot of it in peace.

_Autumn Win-Dow._


	15. Chapter 15

**15. **Gakuen Alice/ Final Fantasy VII.

"Natsume, use firaga!"

"You mean, throw a fireball at them?"

"No, that's fire, we want a firaga!"

_QuietEclipse. _


	16. Chapter 16

**16. **Gakuen Alice / Charlie The Unicorn

"Natsume, Natsume, wake up!"

"Natsume, you sleepy head, we're going to Candy Mountain!"

Koko and Kitsu had somehow forgotten that the iconic unicorn couldn't toss fireballs.

_Autumn Win-Dow. _


	17. Chapter 17

**17. **Gakuen Alice/ Star Wars.

"Unparalleled, this boy Mochu is."

"He's a master of the Force Push, and he's only ten!"

"His midichlorian count must be insane!"

_QuietEclipse. _


	18. Chapter 18

**18. **Gakuen Alice / Soul Eater

"I HAVE THE ALICE OF BEING NUMBER ONE!" Black Star roared, as he posed at the very top of Alice Academy.

"...You're interrupting classes, sir, so it would be very appreciated if you leave the school grounds."

_Autumn Win-Dow _


	19. Chapter 19

**19. **Gakuen Alice/ Phoenix Wright.

"We won that impossible case!"

"All thanks to you, Koko. Who knew that the Fey clan had distant relatives that could read minds?"

_QuietEclipse. _


	20. Chapter 20

**20. **Gakuen Alice / Avatar: The Last Airbender

"T-There he is! It's the next Avatar!"

Hayate stared at the monks blankly as he replied, "...this is a wind alice."

_Autumn Win-Dow _


	21. Chapter 21

**21. **Gakuen Alice/ To Aru Majutsu No Index.

Stiyl thought his abilities were unparalleled.

His Innocentius was thought to be the most powerful thing a non-saint fire magician could conjure.

That was, of course, until he met Natsume.

_QuietEclipse. _


	22. Chapter 22

**22. **Gakuen Alice/ Percy Jackson.

"What kind of Water Alice does this boy have?"

"It must be of the life-shortening kind, since it's so powerful."

"How many times do I have to tell you that I don't have an Alice, and that I have these powers because my dad is Poseidon?"

_QuietEclipse. _


	23. Chapter 23

**23. **Gakuen Alice / Phineas and Ferb

Hotaru was fairly confident about her skills in invention and engineering, until she encountered the two geometric-headed boys with a knick for building rocket ships during summer break.

She was displeased by the fact that she wasn't the best at her age.

The next day, Ruka was bewildered to see a flying speed boat in construction in her warehouse.

_Autumn Win-Dow _


	24. Chapter 24

**24. **Gakuen Alice/ Attack on Titan.

"3DMG? Guys, I can fly."

"Goddamn, Kitsu, front lines, now."

_QuietEclipse. _


	25. Chapter 25

**25. **Gakuen Alice / Fairy Tail

"FIGHT ME! I REFUSE TO LOSE TO YOU!"

All you heard was a grunt and footsteps, and that was the last time the dragon slayer ever saw the raven haired fire caster ever again.

_Corrosive Beauty. _


	26. Chapter 26

**26. **Gakuen Alice / Ouran High School Host Club

Kyoya and Hotaru never expected to see anything worse than the antics of their idiot best friends.

However, they were proven wrong in a single moment.

The only thing that was worse than an idiot friend's antics were TWO idiot friends' antics.

_Autumn Win-Dow. _


	27. Chapter 27

**27. **Gakuen Alice/ Tintin.

"Thundering typhoons! A man with a voice more explosive than the Milanese Nightingale!"

"That's just Reo, Captain."

_QuietEclipse. _


	28. Chapter 28

**28. **Gakuen Alice/ Star Wars.

"Power! Unlimited POWER!"

Jinno simply stood there, basking in the Emperor's Force Lightning, and laughing at how much it tickled.

_QuietEclipse. _


	29. Chapter 29

**29. **Gakuen Alice / Ceres; Celestial Legend

"W-What is this?! Another C-Genomer with an ability like GeSANG?! And that singer Reo... as a tennyo... is MALE?!"

_Autumn Win-Dow. _


	30. Chapter 30

**30. **Gakuen Alice / Iron Man [Avengers]

"We have Alices that can destroy you bit by bit," said the hot headed flame caster.

"Oh, but you forget. We have a Hulk that can rip you apart bit by bit," replied the arrogant iron suited man.

_Corrosive Beauty. _


	31. Chapter 31

**31. **Gakuen Alice/ Star Wars.

As Hotaru ran her panda-hilted lightsaber through her Master, Darth Traya, she merely smiled a cold, cruel smile.

She was now the new Sith Emperor.

Darth Imai was now ready to take an apprentice of her own.

_QuietEclipse._


	32. Chapter 32

**32. **Gakuen Alice / Spice and Wolf

"These beautiful furs have been imported from the north, and in the winter, they can provide amazing comfort to those who drape them around their shoulders. That will be 140 Trenni apiece."

Ruka could only watch in despair as Lawrence sold off the wolf products with a grandeur smile, for the sake of his train ticket back home.

_Autumn Win-Dow._


	33. Chapter 33

**33. **Gakuen Alice/ Star Wars.

"Greedo shot first," Koko argued.

"No, Han did," came Kitsu's angered reply.

"I shot first, guys," came the resolution from Han Solo himself, who had stepped out of a dimensional warp right at that moment.

_QuietEclipse._


	34. Chapter 34

**34. **Gakuen Alice / Death Note

Koko pointed at Light with the usual grin on his face. "He's Kira."

"Damn it."

_Autumn Win-Dow._


	35. Chapter 35

**35. **Gakuen Alice / Code Geass

Lelouch stared straight into Luna's eyes as she breathed on his neck. They were both confident that they would win.

They had supposedly walked off a cliff and fallen to their deaths the next day.

_Autumn Win-Dow._


	36. Chapter 36

**36. **Gakuen Alice/ R.O.D.

Nenene simply stared on as Yomiko and the paper sisters floored the crowd that had gathered in Central Town. Their performance, with moving animals made out of paper, was simply astounding.

"Oh my God, it's the rare paper Alice!"

_QuietEclipse._


	37. Chapter 37

**37. **Gakuen Alice / Hetalia: Axis Powers

"Oh my god, like, let's borrow this tank, and like, break down that wall! I mean, that Japan guy won't mind, right?"

Narumi sprinted out of the classroom to see the source of the crumbling noise, and to his terror some Polish boy had destroyed Alice Academy's wall with a tank.

_Autumn Win-Dow._


	38. Chapter 38

**38. **Gakuen Alice / Azumanga Daioh

"...Isn't it fun watching the dust bunnies float in the air when it's sunny?"

Tono confirmed his suspicions. Idiots became even more idiotic around him.

_Autumn Win-Dow._


	39. Chapter 39

**39. **Gakuen Alice / Romeo x Juliet

"You are the next descendant of the Capulet family. We need you to defeat Lord Montague and restore the peace of the nation."

Yoichi was too distracted by the sword in the man's hand to care.

_Autumn Win-Dow._


	40. Chapter 40

**40. **Gakuen Alice / 39 Clues

"Kid," Dan held his hands out in surrender as Yoichi shook the serum in his hands, "I'm not here to fight- just... hand me the Master serum in peace."

Yoichi, unconcerned about his surroundings, pulled off the cork and poured the serum on the unsuspecting Bear.

Dan could only look on in sheer horror, while predicting the approach of Doom's Day.

_Autumn Win-Dow._


	41. Chapter 41

**41. **Gakuen Alice / Life Of Pi

"I spent 227 days with a tiger- I had to tame him, feed him, while keeping myself alive... do you believe my story?"

"Well, when I was younger, I spent six years living with a rabid, mutated chick larger than the school building. So my answer is yes."

_Autumn Win-Dow._


	42. Chapter 42

**42. **Gakuen Alice / James Bond

"My name is Bond. James Bond."

"And he is Pyon, Ruka-pyon."

_Autumn Win-Dow._


	43. Chapter 43

**43. **Gakuen Alice/Percy Jackson and the Olympians

"Get out of here, you son of Ares!" Percy exclaimed, splashing some water, as he came across Natsume fuming almost every tree. "Who the heck is Ares and mind your own business!"

_Noly Hotoke._


	44. Chapter 44

**44.** Gakuen Alice / Harry Potter

Walking past the forest I've never known, I saw a glimpse of fireballs hovering over me.

"Yuu, where is Mikan?"

"I am sorry, but I'm Harry Potter."

_Noly Hotoke._


	45. Chapter 45

**45. **Gakuen Alice / Phineas and Ferb

"Ooh wait until mom sees this, er, who are you?"

"I'm Imai," Hotaru glared.

"You're too loud just like Mikan," she continued then whacked Candace with the Baka Gun.

_Noly Hotoke._


	46. Chapter 46

**46. **Hotaru / Fun / Rollercoaster / Phineas and Ferb

Hotaru watched in fascination as the incredibly complex rollercoaster circled the tri-state area. The kids in the cartoon looked like they were having fun even if their lives were definitely in peril.

When the show ended, she muttered, "I know what I'm gonna do today."

_November Romeo._


	47. Chapter 47

**47. **Gakuen Alice / The Big Bang Theory

"Scissors cuts paper, paper covers rock, rock crushes lizard, lizard poisons Spock, Spock smashes scissors, scissors decapitates lizard, lizard eats paper, paper disproves Spock, Spock vaporizes rock, and as it always has, rock crushes scissors!"

Koko, upon hearing the experimental physicist's thorough explanation, leaned over to Kitsu and muttered, "I think he may have the Pointless Game Information Alice."

"Yep."

_Autumn Win-Dow._


	48. Chapter 48

**48. **Gakuen Alice / Special A

Horrified looks stuck on their faces as the Special A gang bore their eyes on the bulletin board for the ranking slate.

"Goodness, the new kid just beat you, Takishima," Ryuuji exclaimed upon surprise.

"I cannot believe this," Takishima angrily muttered as he tore the rank one's name out of the paper - Natsume Hyuuga.

_Noly Hotoke._


	49. Chapter 49

**49. **Gakuen Alice / Star Trek

Capt. James T. Kirk finished looking over the new recruits. He sighed, "All right, gentlemen, suit up."

Koko and Kitsuneme scrambled for the last two remaining uniforms- one of which was red.

_November Romeo._


	50. Chapter 50

**50. **Gakuen Alice / Godzilla

"You're our only hope, Piyo. You have to fight the Godzilla!"

Piyo just chirped away from them, overly frightened.

_Noly Hotoke._


	51. Chapter 51

**51. **Gakuen Alice / Phantom of the Opera

Persona can't seem to find Natsume within the forest. As he was about to go back to the Academy, a young woman came up to him.

"Erik, why are you here?"

_Noly Hotoke._


	52. Chapter 52

**52. **Gakuen Alice / Katekyo Hitman Reborn

"Hello, I would like you to meet my new recruit, Imai Hotaru," Reborn said as he grabbed a stoic raven-haired girl behind the door.

When suddenly, Lambo came in with a loud, high pitched screams, yelling, 'Lambo'.

Reborn and Hotaru, angrily pulled the trigger of their guns and aimed to his poor head.

_Noly Hotoke._


	53. Chapter 53

**53. **Gakuen Alice/ Kingdom Hearts.

"I have the Key Alice!"

"That sounds useless, Xehanort," came Koko's teasing reply.

Koko is left speechless, as Xehanort whips out his keyblade and cleaves at the air, millimeters from his right ear.

_QuietEclipse._


	54. Chapter 54

**54. **Gakuen Alice/ Initial D.

"Did he just use the gutter to speed round that corner?"

"Yep, he's the amazing downhill drifting prodigy, Takumi Fujiwara."

"Maybe he just has a Driving Alice."

_QuietEclipse._


	55. Chapter 55

**55. **Gakuen Alice/ Snakes on a Plane (I KNOW HAHA).

"I am tired of these motherf**king snakes on this motherf**king plane!"

"Calm down, Agent."

Ruka simply walks toward the First Class section, and unleashes a wave of hormones that render all of the slithering reptiles on board docile, foiling the plans of the assassin who had released them.

_QuietEclipse._


	56. Chapter 56

**56. **Gakuen Alice/ James Bond.

"Q, what gadgets do we have today?"

To Bond's surprise, he walks into the Q-branch, only to see a small, black-haired girl standing where Q was supposed to be.

"You have the exploding teddy bear, bulletproof elephant plush, and your new Bond vehicle, the Ice-Cream-your-pants-a-nator Van."

_QuietEclipse._


	57. Chapter 57

**57. **Gakuen Alice/ Superman.

"I am Superman, anonymous protector of humanity!"

Koko reads his mind, and, with a cheeky grin, quips, "nope, you're Clark Kent."

"Well, shit."

_QuietEclipse._


	58. Chapter 58

**58. **Gakuen Alice / Soul Eater

Nodacchi, only a brief moment after retrieving the legendary sword Excalibur, returned back to the Medieval Ages. In a fit of annoyance, he pushed the sword back into the rock and turned away, not ever considering to look back even once.

"Don't leave," he could hear the weapon cry from behind him, "how about you just do my chores on weekends?

_Autumn Win-Dow._


	59. Chapter 59

**59. **Gakuen Alice / Shark Tale

Koko was scuba diving in an ocean full of vibrant colors. He sighted a strange yellow-and-blue fish, as it roamed the waters with no fear.

'I don't know how, but that fish is a liar,' he thought to himself.

_Autumn Win-Dow._


	60. Chapter 60

**60. **Gakuen Alice/Detective Conan

His face looking like a swollen tomato because of fury, Detective Mouri turned to Conan and hissed, "Conan, you do something to throw that Koko freak out of the country or me - heck, every freaking detective out there will lose their job!"

As Koko pointed out who was the murderer in the case they were holding that time, Conan could only stare unbelievably at him and mutter, "I would've done something if only I know there is one. I can only think of one actually, but better not resort to that method because I'm sure we're going to be in trouble with the police."

_Marse Speaks._


	61. Chapter 61

**61. **Gakuen Alice / High School Musical

Mikan immediately jumped into the dance.  
"We're all in this together-!"  
Bam!

_November Romeo._


	62. Chapter 62

**62. **Gakuen Alice / Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama

There were shrieks in the cafe as Naoya Shirokawa disappeared into his dessert. Satsuki Hyoudou came running out of the kitchen with Anna Umenomiya at her heels.

"That's the third customer that was swallowed by a kiwi parfait!" she said in dismay.

_November Romeo._


	63. Chapter 63

**63. **Narumi / Greenhouse / Mandrake / Harry Potter

Narumi was walking inside the greenhouse, looking for something like the bean whip to use as a weapon. He saw a neat row of potted plants and pulled one out. A baby started screaming, so he plunged it back into the soil.

_November Romeo._


	64. Chapter 64

**64. **Gakuen Alice/Battle Royale

There had been a nasty disturbance when Noda was time-travelling. He appeared in a place which looked like an isolated island, where there was a guy in front him, killing some students ruthlessly four meters from where he was standing.

Needless to say, he never wished to go back to the Academy as much as that time.

_Marse Speaks._


	65. Chapter 65

**65. **Gakuen Alice/Spongebob Squarepants

Mikan and Hotaru had already paid for the Krabby Patty they bought when Hotaru saw Mr. Krabs enter the restaurant and halted, then turned to Squidward, returning the Krabby Patty.

"I'm changing my order. Roast that for me," she said, pointing at Mr. Krabs with expectant eyes.

_Marse Speaks._


	66. Chapter 66

**66. **Gakuen Alice / Shugo Chara!

Koko hadn't learnt about laying eggs in PE class, so that in itself was rather shocking for him.

However, he couldn't contain his horror when the egg hatched, and a little half-human half-butterfly emerged from the cracks.

His screams could be heard from the highest dormitory levels.

_Autumn Win-Dow._


	67. Chapter 67

**67. **Gakuen Alice / GOSICK

"If you want to know what's going to happen... I want you to dance for me."

"No need for that, since I can predict the future by dancing for myself."

"..."

_Autumn Win-Dow._


	68. Chapter 68

**68. **Gakuen Alice / Death Note

Koko then turned, after exposing Kira, to the man crouched in the corner- the famous detective of whom was consuming sugar cubes.

"L Lawliet."

Fortunately for the detective, Light had already been escorted to the cells before the mind reader had voiced out his name.

_Autumn Win-Dow._


	69. Chapter 69

**69. **Gakuen Alice / Hetalia: Axis Powers

"I'm the president if the Natsume-Ruka fan club!"

"Really? Well I'm the president of the Going Home club, and I would like to participate in the main activity of my club- going home."

_Autumn Win-Dow._


	70. Chapter 70

**70. **Gakuen Alice / K-On!

"I'm the president of the Natsume-Ruka fan club!"

"And were the Light Music Club- the best place for having tea and eating cakes instead of actually playing music! Would you like to join?"

_Autumn Win-Dow._


	71. Chapter 71

**71. **Gakuen Alice/ Inspector Gadget.

"Go-go gadget rocket boots!"

"Go-go Flying Alice!"

The Inspector crashed after fifteen seconds, but Kitsu simply flew on.

_QuietEclipse._


	72. Chapter 72

**72. **Gakuen Alice / Haruhi Suzumiya

"I'm the president of the Natsume-Ruka fan club!"

"And I'm the Leader of the SOS Brigade, where we investigate mysterious events! Oh, and if you need anything, tell Kyon."

_Autumn Win-Dow._


	73. Chapter 73

**73. **Gakuen Alice / Ouran High School Host Club

"I'm the president of the Natsume-Ruka fan club!"

"Welcome! We are the Host Club, and you, my lady, are more delicate and charming than the most tender violet."

_Autumn Win-Dow._


	74. Chapter 74

**74. **Gakuen Alice / Beauty Pop

"I'm the president of the Natsume-Ruka fan club!"

"And we're the Scissors Project, an our beautiful, lovely leader is the adorable Kiri-chi-"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING IN MY CLUBROOM, OLD LADY?!"

_Autumn Win-Dow._


	75. Chapter 75

**75. **Gakuen Alice/ Annoying Orange.

"Jujube, hey Jujube! Orange-ya glad I didn't say 'Jujube' again?"

The anthropomorphic orange did not survive the ensuing inferno.

_QuietEclipse._


	76. Chapter 76

**76. **Gakuen Alice / Lucky Star

"I'm the president of the Natsume-Ruka fan club!"

"And I'm Konata Izumi... fan of not joining clubs and leaving school early to watch my prime time anime since 1994."

"..."

_Autumn Win-Dow._


	77. Chapter 77

**77. **Gakuen Alice/ Neon Genesis Evangelion.

Kitsu grabbed Shinji, and dropped him right into the female locker's room, a mischievous smirk on his face.

He was pleased to hear the screams of outrage from a highly angered Asuka.

To his dismay, though, Asuka had managed to grab him out of the sky with her Eva a few hours later, nearly crushing him to death with the huge suit's fingers.

_QuietEclipse._


	78. Chapter 78

**78. **Gakuen Alice / We Are Mint (Mint Na Bokura)

"I'm the president of the Natsume-Ruka fan club!"

"...and, well, I'm the manager of the basketball club... and I'm totally a girl. So don't kiss me!"

_Autumn Win-Dow._


	79. Chapter 79

**79. **Gakuen Alice/ Lilo and Stitch.

Natsume thought he'd never find a soulmate in animal form.

Silently, he brooded a little whenever he saw Ruka with his familiar, Usagi.

That all changed, though, when he met experiment 502.

_QuietEclipse._


	80. Chapter 80

**80. **Gakuen Alice / Azumanga Daioh

"I'm the president of the Natsume-Ru- wait, why do I keep telling people this?! Damn it, Sumire."

"...I wish she'd invited me to join..."

_Autumn Win-Dow._


	81. Chapter 81

**81. **Gakuen Alice / Full Moon Wo Sagashite

"...I'm fine just watching him... I mean, he loves her, right?"

"Man, you have drama too?"

The two animal-eared shinigami turned questioningly to a random boy floating by their side, eating popcorn.

_Autumn Win-Dow._


	82. Chapter 82

**82. **Gakuen Alice/ Clannad.

"I'm the president of the Natsume-Ruka fan club!"

"And I'm the president of the Drama Club, Nagisa Furukawa! Would you like to join the club, to fill out our member shortages?"

_QuietEclipse._


	83. Chapter 83

**83. **Gakuen Alice/ Mirai Nikki.

"I'm the president of the Natsume-Ruka fan club!"

"And I'm Yuno Gasai, self-professed leader of the Yukiteru fan club! If you even dare to touch my beloved Yukiteru, I won't just kill you, I think I'll rip out your eyeballs as well!"

_QuietEclipse._


	84. Chapter 84

**84. **Gauken Alice/ Heroes.

"Save the cheerleader, Hiro!"

"I'm not Hiro, I'm Noda!"

"But you just travelled through time!"

_QuietEclipse._


	85. Chapter 85

**85. **Gakuen Alice/ Starcraft.

"You must construct additional pylons."

"Screw that! Jinno, get over here and feed the generator!"

_QuietEclipse._


	86. Chapter 86

**86. **Gakuen Alice / Kaichou wa Maid-sama!

"I'm the president of the Natsume-Ruka fan club!"

"And I'm the president of the student council, asking you why these disgusting men have forced you to form an undeserved fan club about them! You don't deserve to live like this!"

_Autumn Win-Dow._


	87. Chapter 87

**86. **Gakuen Alice / Skip Beat!

"I'm the president of the Natsume-Ruka fan club!"

"...you are so lucky... I never really experienced the life of joining a club... Moko-san, is the Love Me section a club?! IS IT?!"

_Autumn Win-Dow._


	88. Chapter 88

**88. **Gakuen Alice/ Star Wars.

"Come to the dark side, they said. They have cookies, they said," grumbled Persona, as he sat in a corner, moping.

"Damn liars."

_QuietEclipse._


	89. Chapter 89

**89. **Gakuen Alice / Free! (Ugh, I will not watch this anime. Yes, I went there.)

"I'm the president of the Natsume-Ruka fan clu- oh my god! Those guys in the pool! Wakako, quick, we're making another fan club!"

_Autumn Win-Dow._


	90. Chapter 90

**90. **Gakuen Alice/ Final Fantasy VIII.

"Nobara, use Blizzard!"

"Like, make a real blizzard?"

"No, Nobara, that's Blizzaga, use Blizzard!"

_QuietEclipse._


	91. Chapter 91

**91. **Gakuen Alice / Pokemon

"Nobara, I choose you! Use Blizzard!"

"E-Eh?!"

_Autumn Win-Dow._


	92. Chapter 92

**92. **Gakuen Alice/ Pokemon.

Jinno had always kept a fake frog on his shoulder.

That was, until he received a mouse called Pikachu from a faraway land.

From that day on, the electric mouse and him would be inseparable.

_QuietEclipse._


	93. Chapter 93

**93. **Gakuen Alice/ Initial D.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Takumi," Koko teased.

"I can't. Not when that's my strategy to win downhill on Akina."

_QuietEclipse._


	94. Chapter 94

**94. **Gakuen Alice / Pokemon

Narumi crept into Misaki's green house in order to steal one of his vine whips. However, he was bewildered when he pulled out a fresh-looking plant.

It was a Chikorita, buried in the ground like a turnip.

_Autumn Win-Dow._


	95. Chapter 95

**95. **Gakuen Alice/Special A

Sumire Shouda was throwing punches on Kokoro Yome's arms when someone from behind her said, "Ah, young love."

Sumire turned around and glared at Tadashi Karino while Koko just grinned at him. Acting as if surprised at her reaction, Tadashi said, "Well, that's how Akira and I started", before being hit in the back by a blushing Akira.

_Marse Speaks._


	96. Chapter 96

**96. **Gakuen Alice / Yumeiro Patissiere

Koko sprinted away from the cracking egg on his bed, and he slid open the first classroom door he encountered.

Usually, the home economics room would calm him down, but when he ran into Anna, he saw another small person floating behind her.

The Home Ec room wasn't safe for him, either.

_Autumn Win-Dow._


	97. Chapter 97

**97. **Gakuen Alice/Daa! Daa! Daa!

Kitsuneme met a flying cute, blond baby who seemed so amaze to see him flying, too. He chose to play with him until he heard a thud nearby and saw a teary-eyed Wannya, who was then transformed as Mitarashi Dango, before his hands were grabbed and he heard him saying, "Poor you who was sent here on Earth and didn't get to see his parents and must have been missing Planet Otto terribly! Don't worry because Ruu-chama and I are here for you!"

_Marse Speaks._


	98. Chapter 98

**98. **Gakuen Alice / Sailor Moon

"Sailor Moon!"

"Usagi Tsukino."

"How did you know?!"

_Autumn Win-Dow._


	99. Chapter 99

**99. **Gakuen Alice / Soul Eater

"O-Oh my god... What in the world am I seeing before my eyes?! This building is in perfect symmetry!"

However, Kid's happiness was immediately interrupted by the sound of a tank smashing into the wall of the Academy.

_Autumn Win-Dow._

_AW-D: Yes, this is a crossover of my crossovers._


	100. Chapter 100

**100. **Gakuen Alice / Fruits Basket

One day, veterinarian Ruka Nogi paid a kind visit to the Sohma household. Upon his arrival, all thirteen members of the Chinese Zodiac fell in love with him.

The end.

_Autumn Win-Dow._


	101. Chapter 101

**101. **Gakuen Alice / Avatar: The Last Airbender

"Oh my god... Get away from me! He's from the Fire Nation!"

"What the hell is 'Fire Nation', ponytail?!"

_Autumn Win-Dow._


	102. Chapter 102

**102. **Gakuen Alice / Avatar: The Last Airbender

"A Wind Alice, a Fire Alice, an Earth Alice and a Water Alice!"

"...THESE GUYS ARE ALICES?! SEE, ZUKO, YOU'RE AN 'ALICE', HAHAHA!"

_Autumn Win-Dow._


	103. Chapter 103

**103. **Gakuen Alice / Kuroko no Basuke

"Could he be an Alice, too? I mean, you can barely see him move, but he is!"

"Nope, he's just the type of guy who nobody notices."

_Autumn Win-Dow._


	104. Chapter 104

**104. **Gakuen Alice / Big Bang Theory

"So," Kitsu trailed as he pointed at Raj, "do you think this guy has an Alice?"

Koko pondered for a while, before replying.

"Perhaps the not-being-able-to-talk-to-women Alice."

_Autumn Win-Dow._


	105. Chapter 105

**105. **Gakuen Alice / Shugo Chara!

Mikan and Amu were both hesitant as they watched their significant others warily. The two men were sending each other glowers, and they both knew one thing.

There was no space for two black cats in the middle of the city.

_Autumn Win-Dow._


	106. Chapter 106

**106. **Gakuen Alice / To Aru Kagaku No Railgun

Mikoto exhaled before flicking the coin in the air, ready to shoot it towards the runaway with a powerful, Level 5 worthy force.

However, before she could, a hand snapped forward and took away the coin.

"Don't waste your rabbit on such an inferior matter... As punishment, I will be taking this one."

_Autumn Win-Dow._


	107. Chapter 107

**107. **Gakuen Alice / Fairy Tail

Nobara felt that no one was able to understand her and the influence her Alice inflicted on her. Until she encountered an Ice Mage named Gray Fullbuster.

However, in the end, he also was unable to bond with her due to his intimidating stripping habits.

_Autumn Win-Dow._


	108. Chapter 108

**108. **Gakuen Alice / Toradora

All they wanted to do was befriend the young girl sitting by herself. But upon realising that she was a high schooler, they experienced something more painful than anything they had ever experienced.

Koko and Kitsu were poked in the eyes.

_Autumn Win-Dow._


	109. Chapter 109

**109. **Gakuen Alice/Howl's Moving Castle

"What are you staring at, kid?" snapped Calcifer.

"Natsume," Mikan paused, still in awe, before saying, "I didn't know you can produce a fire which can talk. Or do you have an Alice which can make your fires alive?"

_Marse Speaks._


	110. Chapter 110

**110. **Gakuen Alice/Naruto

It was during one of the missions that he had to do that he met him. He and the others had to go on a village called Konoha. There, Andou Tsubasa met his archenemy - Nara Shikamaru.

_Marse Speaks._


	111. Chapter 111

**111. **Gakuen Alice/Flipped

After the day when he and his best friend Garrett crept around the Baker's house to see the chickens, Bryce Loski dreamt about a giant yellow chick. He woke up with a start and thought that the issue about roosters and hens got the better of him that he even dreamt about a chick. He didn't want to bet what that chick would be, though, seeing its enormous size.

_Marse Speaks._


	112. Chapter 112

**112. **Gakuen Alice/Flame of Recca

Everyone was surprised when both Sumire and Wakako resigned being the president and vice-president of the Natsume-Ruka fan club. Natsume and Ruka were glad because, somehow, that lessen the girls surrounding them, although they couldn't help but be curious of what happened.

The answer to everyone's questions was shown the following week, when Sumire and Wakako started a new fan club of a certain nice guy named Recca Hanabishi who, according to them, can produce magnificent dragon fires that can take specific forms.

_Marse Speaks._


	113. Chapter 113

**113. **Gakuen Alice/Flame of Recca

To say that Natsume was furious was an understatement. He really got the feeling of wanting to kill somebody.

It was because the news about Mikan being saved by the fire caster and ninja Recca from a few angry bulls spread like wildfire and Mikan didn't show any intention of stopping it and was instead happily re-telling the story to anyone who liked to listen.

_Marse Speaks._


	114. Chapter 114

**114. **Gakuen Alice/Yu Yu Hakusho

"Can't you really let me borrow this?"

"I'm sorry, but I really can't lend you this."

Kurama finally sighed in relief as he watched Misaki, who had been pleading him to let him lend his Rose Whip to him for the past hour, walk away in defeat.

_Marse Speaks._


	115. Chapter 115

**115. **Gakuen Alice/Harry Potter

It was not what Persona wanted. He was supposed to be dead now, but there he was running to hide. It pained him to be reminded of what happened to Nobara Ibaragi after she received the Kiss of Death from the dementors when she blocked the one which was holding him, but running was all he could do for Nobara because that was what she said she wanted moments before she met her tragic end.

_Marse Speaks._


	116. Chapter 116

**116. **Gakuen Alice/Prince of Tennis

Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura just went on a date with Ryoma Echizen and Sakuno Ryuuzaki, after Mikan practically begged.

Natsume was so fixated on how blunt Ryoma's approach to Sakuno was that he kind of neglected Mikan who was so happy that she didn't notice it.

By the end of the day, he got a whisper ('Mada mada dane') and a smirk from Ryoma that made him frustrated and want to be able to learn tennis just so that he could wipe that smirk off of the tennis prodigy's handsome face.

_Marse Speaks._


	117. Chapter 117

**117. **Gakuen Alice/Yu Yu Hakusho

He had it all planned out.

A week ago, Narumi Anjou heard about the Rose Whip of this Kurama guy when Misaki was sadly muttering to himself and got really interested.

Now, he was grinning widely as he trailed Kurama while the line "I'm going to put my Alice in a good use" was repeating like a mantra in his head.

_Marse Speaks._


	118. Chapter 118

**118. **Gakuen Alice / The Fairy Oddparents

Cosmo believed that there was no one else like him. Like Wanda, he was unique in many ways, and he was never able to find someone just like him in talent and personality.

Well, until he met Kitsu, of course.

_Autumn Win-Dow._


	119. Chapter 119

**119. **Gakuen Alice / Hyouka

"I'm the president of the Natsume-Ruka fan club!"

"Chitanda Eru, mystery club member, and I really want to know about where that bird went after it ate my potato chip! I'm so curious!"

_Autumn Win-Dow._


	120. Chapter 120

**120. **Gakuen Alice / Azumanga Daioh

"I'm the president of the Natsume-Ruka fan club!"

"I'm Kaori, member of the Astronomy Club... AND BECAUSE OF THIS DAMN CLUB, I COULDN'T GO ON A HOLIDAY WITH SAKAKI-SAN! THIS STUPID CLUB OUTING!"

_Autumn Win-Dow._


	121. Chapter 121

**121. **Gakuen Alice / Shugo Chara!

"I'm the president of the Natsume-Ruka fan club!"

"Hmph, what a stupid club... I would never join a club just like yours. Never, ever, eve- oh my god, A TADASE HOTORI FAN CLUB?!"

_Autumn Win-Dow._


	122. Chapter 122

**122. **Gakuen Alice / Wall-E

"I'm the president of the Natsume-Ruka fan club!"

"E-Wall."

"...What?!"

_Autumn Win-Dow._


	123. Chapter 123

**123. **Gakuen Alice / The Wallflower

"I'm the president of the Natsume-Ruka fan club!"

"...Ew."

"..."

_Autumn Win-Dow._


	124. Chapter 124

**124. **Gakuen Alice / Boys Over Flowers

"F4? Puh-lease, we - Natsume Hyuuga, Ruka Nogi, Tsubasa Andou and I are the fabulous G4!"

"Koko, you're seriously asking for a death wish."

_Autumn Win-Dow._


	125. Chapter 125

**125. **Gakuen Alice / Indiana Jones

"Koko, why the hell did you plan a moment when we'd be chased by a boulder, and how the hell did you do it?!"

"Hey, my name's Indiana Jones, and your friend here told me to push the boulder, since he didn't think it was hard for me."

"...KOKO!"

_Autumn Win-Dow._


	126. Chapter 126

**126. **Gakuen Alice / X-Men Origins: Wolverine

The mutant stood in their way, with his teeth bared and his claws out to attack, when suddenly, Koko pulled out a set of plastic utensils- wedging one between the gaps between his fingers.

"BAM!"

It was safe to say that Koko had no chance- and not only because metal could most definitely defeat plastic.

_Autumn Win-Dow._


	127. Chapter 127

**127. **Gakuen Alice/Powerpuff Girls  
/Sesame Street

Nonoko was being cheered by Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. She checked the ingredients - sugar, spice, and every thing nice, plus a strand of her hair for distinction purposes - once again before starting her work.

She followed what the trio directed, so she couldn't understand why a monster which suddenly grabbed and ate all the cookies Anna gave her was the result of the experiment she did.

_Marse Speaks._


	128. Chapter 128

**128. **Gakuen Alice/Barney and Friends

Mikan became pale when she witnessed a violet dinosaur stuff toy become large and sing. She ran fast to find Tsubasa. She wanted to know what was in Kaname's mind when he used his Alice on that dinosaur.

_Marse Speaks._


	129. Chapter 129

**128. **Gakuen Alice/Barney and Friends

Mikan became pale when she witnessed a violet dinosaur stuff toy become large and sing. She ran fast to find Tsubasa. She wanted to know what was in Kaname's mind when he used his Alice on that dinosaur.

_Marse Speaks._


	130. Chapter 130

**130. **Gakuen Alice / Lion King

Ruka watched Hotaru walk away, completely gobsmacked and a warm feeling erupted in his chest. A meerkat and a warthog walked up to him.

"I can see what's happening...", it sang.

_November Romeo._


	131. Chapter 131

**131. **Gakuen Alice/ High School Musical.

"He's breaking free!"

Kitsu jumps into the air, flying away.

"He's soaring, flying, there's not a star in heaven that he can't reach..."

_QuietEclipse._


	132. Chapter 132

**132. **Gakuen Alice/ Up.

"Good afternoon. My name is Russell, and I am a wilderness explorer-"

"Yes, and my name is Natsume, and I can throw fireballs. Please, shut up."

_QuietEclipse._


	133. Chapter 133

**133. **Gakuen Alice/Finding Nemo (Dropping one in before I get to work.)

While Ruka waited for the dentist to call him up, he noticed a tank of fish set in the wall. His eyes were glued to the antics of the fish - he was particularly interested in why the small clown fish was making futile attempts to swim into the filter pipe.

Only a moment later, Ruka was escorted out of the dental practice after attempting to let the fish back into the ocean, screaming, "Swim, my friends, swim!"

_Autumn Win-Dow._


	134. Chapter 134

**134. **Gakuen Alice/ Aladdin.

"I can show you the world, shining, shimmering, splendid."

And Yuu did exactly that, conjuring beautiful images with his Alice.

Needless to say, Jasmine was more than impressed.

_QuietEclipse._


	135. Chapter 135

**135. **Gakuen Alice / Tangled

Kitsuneme walked into the classroom and said wearily, "I'm telling you, the Northern Forest just keeps getting weirder and weirder."  
"Why do you have a bruise?"  
"I flew into this tower and some blonde just decked me with a frying pan."

_November Romeo._


	136. Chapter 136

**136. **Gakuen Alice/ Metal Gear Solid.

"Be afraid, for I am Psycho Mantis, and I can read your mind, Snake."

"Don't worry dude, he just has a mind-reading Alice. Change your controller port and you'll be fine," came Koko's neutral response.

_QuietEclipse._


	137. Chapter 137

**137. **Gakuen Alice/ Metal Gear Solid.

"Be afraid, for I am Psycho Mantis, and I can read your mind, Snake."

"Don't worry dude, he just has a mind-reading Alice. Change your controller port and you'll be fine," came Koko's neutral response.

_QuietEclipse._


	138. Chapter 138

**137. **Gakuen Alice/ The Hulk.

"So, Doctor Banner, do you have green fingers like mine? I heard from some people that you do."

As Bruce Banner transformed into the Hulk, all Misaki could do was mumble, 'oh, so that's what they meant by 'green fingers'.'

_QuietEclipse._


	139. Chapter 139

**139. **Gakuen Alice/High School Musical

"Hey, what time is it?"

"SUMMER TIME!"

"Cut it out, Koko."

_Autumn Win-Dow._


	140. Chapter 140

**140. **Gakuen Alice/High School Musical ('Cause I love HSM, too!)

Gabriella Montez sighed.

"I gotta say what's on my mind..." she started singing.

"Do you want me to help you tell him your complaints?" Koko butted in with a cheeky smile.

_Marse Speaks._


	141. Chapter 141

**141. **Gakuen Alice/La Corda d'Oro

"I am NOT joining any concour!" Sumire firmly said to the pleading Mikan.

"That's too bad because I heard your violin earlier and it's great that I even thought I'd like to be be your partner in a concour someday," said Ryoutaro, who surprised the two because of his sudden appearance.

That day, Sumire decided, would be the day when she would take the step into the professional world of musicians.

_Marse Speaks._


	142. Chapter 142

**142. **Gakuen Alice/Slam Dunk

Mikan stared at the two groups in front of him.

"Which of the two is more supportive: Natsume's fans or Rukawa's?" she wondered aloud. Hotaru just replied with a sigh.

_Marse Speaks._


	143. Chapter 143

**143. **Gakuen Alice/ Black Butler

Natsume stared begrudgingly at the man towering before him. "Why are you here again?" he asked.  
The man gave a cocky smile before replying, "Because my Master wishes to see You, The infamous Kuro Neko."

_Yunamoogle._


	144. Chapter 144

**144. **Gakuen Alice/Full Metal Alchemist

A boy with a metal arm was forced to lean against the brick wall in exhaustion- the days which he had been stranded without enough food to eat and shelter to stay in were starting to take a terrible toll on his body.

"Um, excuse me, are you alright?"

Edward never expected to be saved by the kind hand of a pink haired wannabe-chef.

_Autumn Win-Dow._


	145. Chapter 145

**145. **Gakuen Alice/Yu Yu Hakusho

Mikan stared at Koenma in his young adult form with fascination.

"Gulliver's Candy can really turn cute kids into handsome beings, eh? Maybe I should take some, so I'll turn into my beautiful future self!"

_Marse Speaks._


	146. Chapter 146

**146. **Gakuen Alice / Spice and Wolf

"We have Natsume Hyuuga, Alice Academy's Black Cat!"

"Well, we have a wolf entity. And also some apple-scented furs imported from the North."

_Autumn Win-Dow._


	147. Chapter 147

**147. **Gakuen Alice / Fairy Tail

"You could call Alices magic… well I have the ability to fly?"

"Fly… I can fly too!"

Unfortunately, Kitsu wasn't mentally prepared to watch as Mirajane abruptly transformed into a sharp-eyed, lizard-like demon… of course, like she had promised, could fly.

_Autumn Win-Dow._


	148. Chapter 148

**148. **Gakuen Alice / Kamichama Karin

Karin immediately underwent her long transformation sequence, as her clothing changed into a beautiful pink dress and an elegant staff appeared in her hand.

She was ready for battle.

Meanwhile, Kitsu had already flown a lap around the Academy – in his usual attire, of course.

_Autumn Win-Dow._


	149. Chapter 149

**149. **Gakuen Alice / Kamichama Karin

Kazune envied the Alices for their ability to use powers while still dressed in their usual attire. He didn't particularly like the thick white robe he had to transform into in order to use his powers in the first place.

He could only imagine how it felt to shoot a ball of energy from his hand, while he comfortably wore shorts.

_Autumn Win-Dow._


	150. Chapter 150

**150. **Gakuen Alice / Kaichou wa Maid-sama!

"Some loons came up to me today."

"What did they do to you, Usui?!"

"They asked me if I was an 'Alice' or something… the Alice of extreme perfection, perhaps?"

_Autumn Win-Dow._


	151. Chapter 151

**151. **Gakuen Alice / Kaichou wa Maid-sama!

Hotaru had always believed that she was the best in being stingy, in being the ultimate miser. She thought that she was unbeatable in making the best of what she had, without spending a single cent.

That is, of course, until she met Suzuna Ayuzawa.

_Autumn Win-Dow._


	152. Chapter 152

**152. **Gakuen Alice / Death Note

Hotaru only needed one thing to rise to the top, among all candidates for the position she longed for.

However, her prayers were answered when she found a black book near a city dumpster.

The question was whether she would use it.

_Autumn Win-Dow._


	153. Chapter 153

**153. **Gakuen Alice / Angelic Layer

"Hello, I'm Mikan Sakura!"

"Hello, I'm Ringo Seto!"

Hotaru never expected – or wanted, in that matter – to meet a second Mikan Sakura.

_Autumn Win-Dow._


	154. Chapter 154

**154. **Gakuen Alice / Soul Eater

Natsume never really expected to see a teacher stranger than the flamboyant Narumi, the definition of self-indulgence and self-proclaims.

But he was quickly corrected upon his statement.

A professor – with stitches all along his body, a screw wedged in his head, and an attachment to a wheelie chair – entered his sciences class one morning, about to teach the class about how to dissect an endangered species of bird.

_Autumn Win-Dow._


	155. Chapter 155

**155. **Gakuen Alice / Durarara!

"Yes! We're the Yellow Scarf boy scouts!"

Koko and Kitsu didn't expect to be chased by a group of thugs upon their mock trek as a duo of boy scouts.

_Autumn Win-Dow._


	156. Chapter 156

**156. **Gakuen Alice/A Little Snow Fairy Sugar

Hoshino Hoshino really loved the weathers he made because in a way, they represented him. The lack of having a companion to share the feelings he had made him sad. That was why he was grateful when one snowy day, he met a fairy named Sugar who introduced him to the other season fairies.

_Marse Speaks._


	157. Chapter 157

**157. **Gakuen Alice/Flame of Recca

"I won't go easy on you even if you're a girl!"

"There's no need for you to do that."

Everything happened so fast that all Hayate Matsudaira realized was that his pants went down his legs and that Fuuko Kirisawa was smirking at his polka-dotted boxer shorts.

_Marse Speaks._


	158. Chapter 158

**158. **Gakuen Alice/Chibi Devi!

"How cute!" Mikan exclaimed and attempted to hold on to Rai, who then made some thunder and struck her, who looked roasted.

"Uh, we wanted to warn you, Mikan, but you tried to touch him even before we speak. We think we better go and see Mr. Jinno to check if he is his lost son."

_Marse Speaks._


	159. Chapter 159

**159. **Gakuen Alice/Camp Rock

"I'm too cool for you!"

"But why are you wearing two headbands, Sumire? That isn't cool at all."

_Autumn Win-Dow._


	160. Chapter 160

**160. **Gakuen Alice / Gundam Wing

"I've been doing missions since I was eight," Natsume Hyuuga said coldly.

"I've been training since birth," Heero Yuy answered.

Duo Maxwell and Ruka Nogi watched in fascination then chorused, "Now kiss."

_November Romeo._


	161. Chapter 161

**161. **Gakuen Alice / Rurouni Kenshin

"Amakakeru Ryu No Hirameki!"

Hotaru Imai hit pause then turned to the audience. "Now with my new high-speed camera, we're finally going to see how that technique looks."

_November Romeo._


	162. Chapter 162

**162. **Gakuen Alice / Les Miserables

"One day more, another day another destiny, this never-ending life in the Academy-"

Bam!

"Bring... him... hooome..."

_November Romeo._


	163. Chapter 163

**163. **Gakuen Alice/Doraemon

Mikan stared in fascination as the fat, blue cat rummaged its pocket for something that she asked for it to produce. She tugged at the hem of Hotaru's shirt.

"Wow, he's better than Amanatsu, Hotaru!"

_Marse Speaks._


	164. Chapter 164

**164. **Gakuen Alice/Spirited Away

"What a good name. Now, your name shall be mine while you are to be called 'Terrence' from now on," Yubaba said.

Kokoroyomi gulped as he scolded himself for daring to enter that bath house.

_Marse Speaks._


	165. Chapter 165

**165. **Gakuen Alice/Ponyo

The gang was allowed to spend some days in a beach, with Mr. Narumi being their chaperone. They excitedly ran to him with Mikan dragging a little girl along with her.

"Mr. Narumi, we've discovered an Alice who's like Permy, but it's just that this little girl can fully transform into an animal - a fish!"

_Marse Speaks._


	166. Chapter 166

**166. **Gakuen Alice / Vision of Escaflowne

Sumire Shouda had never met anyone else with a Cat-Dog Alice and she regularly tried to hide her talent. So when she saw Merle and observed how the other girl freely embraced her cat-girl side, she decided to give it a shot.

That was the day she learned to celebrate her feline side and her remarkable uniqueness.

_November Romeo._


	167. Chapter 167

**167. **Gakuen Alice / The Adventures of Food Boy

"This is your new classmate, Ezra. His Alice is to generate food out of his hands."

Koko burst out excitedly, "Oh, oh, make me a bacon sammich!"

_November Romeo._


	168. Chapter 168

**168. **Gakuen Alice / Inu x Boku SS

"Ririchiyo-sama! What happened to your beautiful black hair, and why are you still so beautiful?"

"Get off me, I don't appease myself in answering to puppy dog butlers."

_Autumn Win-Dow._


	169. Chapter 169

**169. **Gakuen Alice / Absolute Boyfriend

"Look, that guy's a robot, yet he looks so human!"

Hotaru could only scoff as her ultimate weapon was able to send him into the sky after one blow.

"He may be attractive, but he can't do anything for his battery life."

_Autumn Win-Dow._


	170. Chapter 170

**170. **Gakuen Alice / 11eyes

"I can extract the five Kusakabe Treasure swords out of my fingernails! I doubt you can beat that."

"Well, my baka gun, baka cannon, giant fly swatter, Idiot fly spray, and thirty of my other weapons are currently attached to my body, and you can't even see one."

_Autumn Win-Dow._


	171. Chapter 171

**171. **Gakuen Alice / ARISA

Sumire sat herself in her chair as she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She unlocked the screen to find a message from an unknown number.

'YOUR WISH IS THE KING'S COMMAND.'

_Autumn Win-Dow._


	172. Chapter 172

**172. **Gakuen Alice / His and Her Circumstances

"I'm the president of the Natsume-Ruka fan club!"

"And I, Yukino Miyazawa, am the GLORIOUS STUDENT COUNCIL PRESIDENT OF MY SCHOOL-"

"Yukino, please calm your ego for even a moment."

_Autumn Win-Dow._


	173. Chapter 173

**173. **Gakuen Alice / Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne

"She's falling, she's falling, she's down! Maron falls while initiating her transformation sequence! Kitsu wins for flying without transforming at all!"

_Autumn Win-Dow._


	174. Chapter 174

**174. **Gakuen Alice/ Fate Stay Night

"My name is Saber. Do you acknowledge me as your Master, Natsume Hyuuga?"

"I'm no magus."

_QuietEclipse._


	175. Chapter 175

**175. **Gakuen Alice/ Nasuverse.

"I'm a Dead Apostle."

"And I'm appointed by the Church as one of their Excecutors."

"And the Nonsense Alice is strong in these two-"

The subsequent explosion of power and Black Keys made Koko disappear into oblivion.

_QuietEclipse._


	176. Chapter 176

**176. **Gakuen Alice / World God Only Knows

"Why the hell is Mikan so good at otome games when she's a girl?"

"Because I know what girls want, since I am one- oh? Someone challenged me... as the God of the game, of course I accept!"

_Autumn Win-Dow._


	177. Chapter 177

**177. **Gakuen Alice/ Fate Zero.

"I must be first in everything!"

"This guy has the Enormous Ego Alice, I bet."

"Enuma Elish!"

_QuietEclipse._


	178. Chapter 178

**178. **Gakuen Alice/ Cardcaptor Sakura.

"Windy!"

"Wow, the Card Alice!"

"Nope, she's Clow Reed's appointed successor!"

_QuietEclipse._


	179. Chapter 179

**179. **Gakuen Alice/Liar Game

Mikan Sakura, getting excited after seeing a case in front of her door, failed to notice the black envelope atop of it.

She opened the case enthusiastically to be amazed to see bunches of money.

She deeply regretted being not skeptical moments later, though, when she discovered that she was up to the nasty game that is Liar Game, with a hundred million yen debt as her only form of escape.

_Marse Speaks._


	180. Chapter 180

**180. **Gakuen Alice/The Law of Ueki

Irritated because of the pieces of paper scattered on the ground, Misaki started picking up some of it.

He stopped as he realized that in front of him, there were random trees he could not remember being there the day before.

Confusion turned to awe when he saw a green-haired guy playing with papers, possibly to ease his boredom, before turning them into trees.

_Marse Speaks._


	181. Chapter 181

**181. **Gakuen Alice/Kaleido Star

Kalos never thought that he would meet someone who could easily make wonderful yet difficult stunts in the air.

In no time, he made Kitsuneme, the new guy, a Kaleido Star.

Little did he know that it was really only a piece of cake for Kitsu to do different manoeuvres in the air.

_Marse Speaks._


	182. Chapter 182

**182. **Gakuen Alice/The Girl Who Leapt Through Time

"Why are you always looking at me, Sir? Do you know me?"

"There are some things from the past that we better not change, young lady."

_Marse Speaks._


	183. Chapter 183

**183. **Gakuen Alice / A Very Potter Musical

"Redvines, what the hell can't they do?"

"Well for one, they can't stop the giant chick from destroying the forest. Nor can they prove to be effective blackmail against anyone but Mikan Sakura."

_Autumn Win-Dow._


	184. Chapter 184

**184. **Gakuen Alice / A Very Potter Sequel

Lucius danced. Yura danced.

And only one actually achieved something while doing so.

_Autumn Win-Dow._


	185. Chapter 185

**185. **Gakuen Alice/ Nasuverse.

"I don't tolerate idiocy."

"But your hair is green, Chikagi!"

The last thing Koko felt before he flew fifty feet was a boot to his face.

_QuietEclipse._


	186. Chapter 186

**186. **Gakuen Alice / A Very Potter Senior Year

"I've arrived. I'm a snaaaaakeeeeeeeee!"

No one ever expected the ghost of Voldemort to be tamed easily by the young blonde boy with the Animal Pheromone Alice.

_Autumn Win-Dow._


	187. Chapter 187

**187. **Gakuen Alice / Holy Musical B man!

"I'm Bruce Man- damn! I'm Bat Wing-f***! I'm-"

"Bruce Wayne, I know."

_Autumn Win-Dow._


	188. Chapter 188

**188. **Gakuen Alice/ Nasuverse.

"I can read your mind, Chikagi. That patron that fancies you, he-"

"He doesn't exist."

Chikagi followed that statement up with yet another roundhouse to Koko's face.

_QuietEclipse._


	189. Chapter 189

**189. **Gakuen Alice / Starship the Musical

"Jinno eats eagles for breakfast! He sleeps on a bed of fire! And when he cuts an onion, THE ONION IS THE ONE WHO CRIES!"

"...And why are you saying that in an Italian accent, Koko?"

_Autumn Win-Dow._


	190. Chapter 190

**190. **Gakuen Alice/ Nasuverse.

"Chikagi, your wife is calling!"

"For the last time, Koko, Hibiki is not my wife!"

She followed up that statement with a swift kick to his face.

_QuietEclipse._


	191. Chapter 191

**191. **Gakuen Alice/ Nasuverse.

"Chikagi-"

"No, Koko. Just no."

_QuietEclipse._


	192. Chapter 192

**192. **Gakuen Alice/ Nasuverse.

"Great, now you're a customer. What would you like to eat, _sir_?"

"I would like a serving of pie with a side of lovely green twintails-"

Chikagi sent him flying before Koko could even complete his order.

_QuietEclipse._


	193. Chapter 193

**193. **Gakuen Alice/ Nasuverse.

"Chikagi!"

"Yes, Koko?"

"Could you please be civil for once-"

"No."

_QuietEclipse._


	194. Chapter 194

**194. **Gakuen Alice/ Final Fantasy X.

"Nodacchi, use Haste!"

"But I can only travel through time-"

"Yes, Haste is a part of time magic, now use Haste,dammit!"

_QuietEclipse._


	195. Chapter 195

**195. **Gakuen Alice/ Final Fantasy IX.

"Persona, now would be a very good time to use Death!"

Persona complied, blasting the monster with a barrage of death corruption.

"Look guys, we've found another genius who can follow orders!"

_QuietEclipse._


	196. Chapter 196

**196. **Gakuen Alice/Prince Mackaroo

"I'm hungry. Make some pudding for me."

Anna was more than delighted to make some for the prince and Prince Mackaroo was more than disappointed moments later when he saw and ate what she made for him.

_Yunamoogle._


	197. Chapter 197

**197. **Gakuen Alice/ Final Fantasy VI

"Hello, what's your name?" Mikan cheerfully inquired of the maiden in front of her.

"Terra..." the girl shyly replied, unsure of how to act.

"That's such a pretty name! I'm sure we'll be the best of friends!" Mikan exclaimed, trying to hug Terra but being met with a mini tornado that carried her away.

_Yunamoogle._


	198. Chapter 198

**198. **Gakuen Alice/ Kingdom Hearts

Mr. Bear trudged along the deserted hallway, not sure where he was. All he knew was that he had been cleaning up after that idiot when he came across a mysterious door that got him here. He looked up, startled, as he found himself looking a giant duck in blue uniform in the eyes.

_Yunamoogle._


	199. Chapter 199

**199. **Gakuen Alice/ League of Legends

"Where are we Kitsume? Why are there little people in purple and blue passing us and killing each other?"

"I don't know Koko, but as long as we stay hidden in this bush, we should be fine... just don't make any sudden moves."

_Yunamoogle._


	200. Chapter 200

**200. **Gakuen Alice / Inkheart

"It's a writing alice!"

"No, I'm a Silvertongue!"

"Please, oh please, write something along the lines of 'Koko entered the room, and everyone swooned'! I beg of you!"

_Autumn Win-Dow._


	201. Chapter 201

**201. **Gakuen Alice / A Christmas Carol

"Hotaru's being generous, it's a miracle!"

"Last night, I was visited by the ghosts of the Christmas Past, Present and Future," Hotaru said, glaring at Youichi. "Don't you ever send your friends to me again."

_November Romeo._


	202. Chapter 202

**202. **Gakuen Alice / Animal Farm

"We are not going to bargain with humans. We have taken over this farm and will never give it back."

Ruka stared at the pig and sighed, "I'm really not cut out for this."

_November Romeo._


	203. Chapter 203

**203. **Gakuen Alice / Fushigi Yuugi

Mikan and Hotaru wandered through the library and came upon a book entitled, 'The Universe of the Four Gods'.

"Let's open it!" Mikan said gleefully.

Hotaru laid a hand on her wrist to stop her, saying, "I'm sure this has happened before."

_November Romeo._


	204. Chapter 204

**204. **Gakuen Alice/ Yu-Gi-Oh!

"Dark Magician! Come forth!"

"Look, he has the Card Alice too!"

_QuietEclipse._


	205. Chapter 205

**205. **Gakuen Alice/ Duel Masters.

"Bolshack Dragon! Todomeda!"

"My God, another Card Alice user!"

_QuietEclipse._


	206. Chapter 206

**206. **Gakuen Alice / Fushigi Yugi Genbu Kaiden

"You like cake? I like cake too!" Koko rejoiced, and the people around them were bewildered to see that he could understand the Genbu warrior made out of rock.

_Autumn Win-Dow._


	207. Chapter 207

**207. **Gakuen Alice/ Epic Meal Time.

"Add bacon strips. Some Jack Daniel's sauce!"

Needless to say, dinner that night was incredibly amazing and superbly unhealthy.

_QuietEclipse._


	208. Chapter 208

**208. **Gakuen Alice/ Melty Blood.

"That was all within my calculations."

"Wow, Sion must have the Math Alice."

"Yes, that was in my calculations as well."

_QuietEclipse._


	209. Chapter 209

**209. **Gakuen Alice/Snow White and the Seven Dwarves

Ruka heard a girl singing so he looked for her. He saw a fair-skinned, short-haired girl doing the laundry, with the animals helping her. Furious at the thought of animal abuse, he used his Alice to attract them and to lead them out of that place.

_Marse Speaks._


	210. Chapter 210

**210. **Gakuen Alice/Puss in Boots

Somehow, Puss ended up in the Northern Forest where he found a cabin. He was about to enter in there to take a rest since it looked like no one was there, when he felt a presence behind him. He managed to dodge Mr. Bear who turned into fight mode the moment he saw the cat.

_Marse Speaks._


	211. Chapter 211

**211. **Gakuen Alice / X-Men: First Class

"We're changing the school's name."

"To what?"

"Charles Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters- sounds awesome."

_November Romeo._


	212. Chapter 212

**212. **Gakuen Alice / Hunger Games

Anna smiled at their new classmate. She led him proudly to her kitchen. "Here Peeta, I'll show you how not to burn the sourdough bread."

_November Romeo._


	213. Chapter 213

**213. **Gakuen Alice/ Tsukihime.

Nrvnsqr Chaos, as the embodiment of 666 beasts, was one of the strongest Dead Apostle Ancestors to ever walk the Earth.

He was thought to be undefeatable.

That was, of course, until Ruka Nogi and his pheromones completely destroyed him.

_QuietEclipse._


	214. Chapter 214

**214. **Gakuen Alice / The Graveyard Book

"My name is Bod and I was raised by ghosts in the graveyard."

"My name is Youichi and I was raised by Natsume. That's pretty screwed up too."

_November Romeo._


	215. Chapter 215

**215. **Gakuen Alice / Sailormoon

"Your hair is so cute!" Mikan Sakura cried.

"No, your hair is so cute!" Usagi Tsukino answered.

Hotaru Imai and Ami Mizuno looked incredulously at the two pig-tailed girls.

_November Romeo._


	216. Chapter 216

**216. **Gakuen Alice / Shaman King

Yoh Asakura glared at the toddler while his eyes flitted to the helpless Amidamaru floating over his shoulder.

"Give me back my ghost companion!"

"No," Youichi said calmly.

_November Romeo._


	217. Chapter 217

**217.** Gakuen Alice / Detective Conan/Case Closed

"Hey kid," Koko greeted cheerfully. "What's up?"

"Could you hook me up with some Gulliver Candy?"

_November Romeo._


	218. Chapter 218

**218. **Gakuen Alice / Saiunkoku Monogatari

Noda appeared in ancient Saiunkoku and stopped the first man he saw walking towards him."Excuse me, could you help me find my way?"

Koyou Ri looked apologetic, "Err..."

_November Romeo._


	219. Chapter 219

**219. **Gakuen Alice / Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle

When the gang got their bearings back they found themselves in the middle of a fight where every uniform-clad participant seemed to be attacking with an extraordinary ability.

"What did you do?" Kurogane asked Fai accusingly.

Fai only shrugged, "This was messy before we got here."

_November Romeo._


	220. Chapter 220

**220. **Gakuen Alice / Calvin & Hobbes

Calvin and Hobbes were playing Calvin Ball in the Northern Forest when they came upon Mr. Bear.

"Hobbes, the bear is alive!" Calvin cried.

"Wow," Hobbes replied, "How do you suppose that happened?"

_November Romeo._


	221. Chapter 221

**221. **Gakuen Alice / Dracula

Hajime watched in terror at the grimy mental health patient swallowing spiders and flies without hesitation.

"Renfield, you are one disgusting parasite."

"I am what I eat."

_Autumn Win-Dow_


	222. Chapter 222

**222. **Gakuen Alice / Gensomaden Saiyuki

One day, Yuu, Mochu, Koko and Kitsuneme decided to dress up as a monk, a demon, a monkey and a pig respectively.

Then they encountered Genjo Sanzo and his companions.

"Wait a minute..."

_November Romeo._


	223. Chapter 223

**223. **Gakuen Alice / Death of a Salesman

As Mochu was reminded immediately of his past, the light sound of a flute could be heard for the background. However, he never recalled having any sort of theme music for his flashbacks.

"Kitsu, stop, I'm not a tragic salesman."

_Autumn Win-Dow_


	224. Chapter 224

**224. **Gakuen Alice/Gakuen Babysitters

It is a given that the young kids most probably copy what they see the older ones are doing.

Kashima Ryuuichi can just hopelessly talk to Takuma and Kazuma as they continue to imitate the random pranks they saw Kokoro Yome and Kitsuneme do earlier that day.

Ryuu swears that he will never leave the twins with those two even if it's just for fifteen minutes.

_Marse Speaks_


	225. Chapter 225

**225. **Gakuen Alice / Crucible

"Witches, they are witches! Execute them!"

"We're not witches, we're Alices!"

_Autumn Win-Dow_


	226. Chapter 226

**226. **Gakuen Alice/Kuroko no Basuke

"Mr. Narumi, why don't we send Koko to play against that Kuroko?"

"Why do you think we should do that, Mikan?"****

"Well, he can read his next move, right?"

_Marse Speaks_


	227. Chapter 227

**227. **Gakuen Alice/ All My Sons.

"It seems to me that they were all my sons, after all," Kuonji muttered dejectedly.

Suddenly filled with guilt from the deaths of many of the Academy's students, he decides to let go of his selfish goals.

Proceeding to his office, he shoots himself dead.

_QuietEclipse._


	228. Chapter 228

**228. **Gakuen Alice / The Wiggles

"Choo choo, chugga chugga, Big Red Car!"

"Boom boom, baka baka, Baka Gun!"

_Autumn Win-Dow_


	229. Chapter 229

**229. **Gakuen Alice/ Gone With The Wind

"Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn."

"I can read your mind, and it seems you actually do."

"Shut up."

_QuietEclipse_


	230. Chapter 230

**230. **Gakuen Alice/Kimi ni Todoke

Ruka has always admired Kazehaya Shouta. He wanted to have a relationship just like his and Sawako Kuronuma. He wondered if he should just pursue a black-haired girl, too.

_Marse Speaks._


	231. Chapter 231

**231. **Gakuen Alice / Rozen Maiden

Hotaru opened the door to find a large cardboard box lying in front of her. As soon as she opened the lid, she did not expect to see something other than scrap metal.

It was a doll, dressed in a red frock.

_Autumn Win-Dow_


	232. Chapter 232

**232. **Gakuen Alice/ Onegai! Teacher.

"I may look fourteen, but I'm actually twenty-one."

"So you have the Longevity Alice, Ichigo?"

Ichigo facepalms, as she replies, "No, that's not what I meant."

_QuietEclipse_


	233. Chapter 233

**233. **Gakuen Alice/ Onegai! Twins!

"I'm Maiku's sister!"

"No, I am!"

"Let's get Nonoko to get a DNA test done, shall we?"

_QuietEclipse_


	234. Chapter 234

**234. **Gakuen Alice / Transformers

Class B stood and watched in horror as their usual bus which took them to Central Town started to transform into a giant robot.

"Kids, this is Megatron. He's your guardian for today's field trip."

_Autumn Win-Dow_**  
**


	235. Chapter 235

**235. **Gakuen Alice/ King Arthur.

"Sir Gawain!"

"No, my name is Nodacchi."

"We need your services at the round table, good Sir!"

_QuietEclipse_


	236. Chapter 236

**236. **Gakuen Alice / Shrek

"Ogres are like onions-"

"But I read your mind and your Donkey thinks you're a cake."

"Donkey!"

_Autumn Win-Dow_


	237. Chapter 237

**237. **Gakuen Alice / Kung Fu Panda

Hajime felt that there was no bug which would stand out among all others in terms of combat. Usually, they would collaborate as an army.

That is, until he met Mantis, the kung fu master from China.

_Autumn Win-Dow_


	238. Chapter 238

**238. **Gakuen Alice / Toy Story

The toys in Alice Academy knew of one person which they didn't have to pretend in front of.

It was the boy in the hospital room named Kaname Sono, who had given them life in the first place.

_Autumn Win-Dow_


	239. Chapter 239

**239. **Gakuen Alice/Tenjou Tenge

The guys of the gang all gaped as the once small, cute girl turned into a sexy lady.

"I thought you're into idiots and oblivious, not to mention flat-chested, girls, Natsume?"

"Shut up!"

_Marse Speaks_


	240. Chapter 240

**240. **Gakuen Alice / Avatar

"'Rrta! 'Rrta!"

"'eko! 'eko!"

"Koko, Kitsu, stop speaking in Na'vi and help me with these boxes!"

_Autumn Win-Dow_


	241. Chapter 241

**241. Gakuen Alice / Ice Age**

"Oh, look! A dandelion! It's couldn't get any better than this-"

The rhinos were immediately silenced when Ruka Nogi came onto the scene.

_Autumn Win-Dow_


	242. Chapter 242

**242. **Gakuen Alice / Incredibles

"It's an entire family of Alices!"

"No, we're just a family with the ability to save the world."

_Autumn Win-Dow_


	243. Chapter 243

**243. **Gakuen Alice/Special A

"Did you hear? Reo Mouri and Megumi Yamamoto are having a duet!"

"I'm not sure if that's a good one or not."

_Marse Speaks_


	244. Chapter 244

**244. **Gakuen Alice / Son of The Mask

As he walked out of the Northern Forest, Koko found a green mask.

"Oh, it wouldn't hurt if I wore it for a little bit-"

He was immediately silenced hen it latched into its face.

_Autumn Win-Dow_**  
**


	245. Chapter 245

**245. **Gakuen Alice / Edward Scissorhands

"Oh no, someone save me!" Fukutan screamed as he was being chased by a pale, scarred man with scissors as hands.

It seemed that he wanted to give the poor man a haircut.

_Autumn Win-Dow_


	246. Chapter 246

**246. **Gakuen Alice / I Am Number Four

"I... am number four."

"And I am number one!"

"Unfortunately, if you were really number one Kitsu, you'd be dead right now."

_Autumn Win-Dow_


	247. Chapter 247

**247. **Gakuen Alice/Mahou Sensei Negima!

Yuri Miyazono never thought that she would dislike her Alice more than that day. She swore she would never enter that all-girls boarding school again. Girls, no matter if she's one herself, could really be scary at times.

_Marse Speaks_


	248. Chapter 248

**248. **Gakuen Alice / Charlie's Angels

As the three women flipped and somersaulted into the Academy, Sumire could only stare in amusement.

'They may be flexible, but they don't have cat senses like me.'

_Autumn Win-Dow_


	249. Chapter 249

**249. **Gakuen Alice / Mamma Mia!

"The winner takes it all!"

"You don't say, Sumire. You don't have to sing it out loud."

_Autumn Win-Dow_


	250. Chapter 250

**250. **Gakuen Alice / Happy Feet

Ruka was never one to dance, until he visited Antarctica one day.

As soon as he reached the icy continent, he sang and danced with the many baby Emperor penguins he encountered.

_Autumn Win-Dow_


End file.
